VOX Box: The Seven on Seven 1
Characters * Superman * Wonder Woman * Batman * Green Arrow * Black Canary * The Flash * Martian Manhunter Location * Hall of Justice, National City, VA * May 20th 2017, 2207 EST VOX Archive * Superman: Let's get this over with. By now we are all aware of what one of us has done. What I think we're not on the same page about is the why. Bruce, care to fill us in? * Batman: You're asking why I created Brother Eye? Should any of the core members of the League turn rogue, we need to have plans in place to handle each and every one of us, should we become a threat. The members of the League are my teammates... and in some cases, my friends... but we need to be prepared for the worst. * The Flash: Yeah, I totally get that... but... why didn't you tell us about this? * Batman: For this to work, it had to be a secret. If you knew I had a computer designed to tactically assess the League's weaknesses and you went rogue, Brother Eye would be a target. * The Flash: Yeah... but... what if you went rogue? I mean, I'm not saying that you would... but... it's possible, right? * Batman: There are plenty of files on how to take me down included in the files. * Black Canary: But if you went rogue, those would be the first things you'd remove. You realize that, right, Bruce? * Batman: That is why I installed the Agamemnon Contingency. Brother Eye only gave me access while it considered me the best administrator. It no longer believes that. * Wonder Woman: So who has the files, if not you? * Batman: Physically, Brother Eye's servers are in the Batcave, but the computer has chosen itself a new administrator. Who that is I'm not privy to. * Green Arrow: That's great! How do we know it's not Waller? * Batman: If Brother Eye believes Amanda Waller to be the best keeper of these secrets, then we should do some soul-searching as we may have already went astray. * Martian Manhunter: Who knew about this? * Batman: Me and Alfred. * Black Canary: You expect me to believe that Barbara didn't know? * Batman: She didn't know, though, I did program Brother Eye to alert her of its existence should anything happen to me. * Wonder Woman: And it didn't alert her when you almost died and went missing for months? * Batman: Brother Eye is a state-of-the-art monitoring system. It was able to calculate that I remained alive and was not compromised in any manner to meet those parameters. * Black Canary: I still don't believe Barbara knew nothing about this. She's the computer guru in your circles. * Batman: I know plenty of computer experts. In fact, I employ over a hundred. sigh Barbara has only known for a few months... That was a deliberate choice. I needed to keep her out of this. * Wonder Woman: So if she found out about this at the same time as Jason, why didn't she come forward? She's a member of the Justice League. Why did Oracle feel the need to keep your secret? * Batman: Same reason that Ted did not come forward. After I explained it, they saw the merit in Brother Eye's existence. They saw the necessity. * Martian Manhunter: I'll admit that I see the logic and the strategy, Batman; but you have to be able to see how this looks to us as well. * Green Arrow: Whoa, whoa... This isn't about hurt feelings, J'onn. This is about a violation of our privacy. He made an artificial intelligence dedicated to spying on us! * The Flash: But he did it for a good cause, right? I mean, if any of us went off the deep-end or was mind-controlled, we could hurt a lot of people or do something even worse! * Green Arrow: Sure, I understand keeping some Kryptonite around for Clark or carrying around a matchbox for J'onn, but I'm a guy with a bow and arrow. Any two of you should be enough to handle me. Bruce didn't need to build a expletive computer to hack surveillance satellites to watch me and compile 25 terabytes of data on how to effectively put me down... but he did. * Black Canary: Okay... but to be fair, we do the same when we're staking out Brick's operations. We compile intelligence and assess weaknesses before we act. I mean, that's how you stop your enemies. * Green Arrow: Exactly my point, Dinah... When did we become Bruce's enemy? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Close Calls. * Story continues in VOX Box: The Seven on Seven 2. * Ted, Barbara, and the Outlaws found out about Brother Eye in VOX Box: The Secrets of Level 7. * The disappearance of Bruce for six months is explained in VOX Box: Reports of My Death.... * First VOX Box with seven characters. Links and References * VOX Box: The Seven on Seven 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Barry Allen/Appearances Category:J'onn J'onzz/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Hall of Justice/Appearances Category:National City/Appearances